


Inspection

by whentherestrouble



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whentherestrouble/pseuds/whentherestrouble
Summary: Smutty Slerra with BDSM undertone, generally very creepy stuff. 18 and over to view please. Not all acts are consensual here, please be aware. And here's my general disclaimer: I do not condone rl minor/adult relationships!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, here is the first chapter to a smutty multi-chapter Slerra fic. This is just one of many possible ways that Slade may have first seduced Terra, and I intend to explore as many as I can with other fics that will take different routes.

Terra didn't really understand Slade's "inspections", but she figured he knew best. After all, the older man was her instructor, her trusted advisor.

Still, it kept getting stranger and more bizarre as time went on. These rituals had began as mere checks of appearance and hygiene with a combination of questions and physical examination. Had she remembered to brush her teeth, did she wash her hair thoroughly, was she biting her nails, had she eaten enough, had her muscle mass increased, had she gained weight, how were her reflexes, etc; these were all parts of it. Everything was all about her well-being in the beginning, but it progressed into something more as time went on.

The first time she had inspection, Slade simply went through a list of questions regarding her health and her habits. Terra nervously answered as best as she could, and Slade relayed everything that she needed to correct. After gently running his hand through her blonde hair, Slade sent her off, and Terra hoped she could remember everything.

Terra started her training the day following that. It was difficult, it was even more strenuous than the frequent running she had done ever since she had left her home, but she was willing to work hard. She would do anything to gain control over her powers.

The next inspection occurred a few days later without warning, after a long training session. Terra had planned to nap until dinner, but knew that was out of the question when Slade had Wintergreen send her to the parlor.

Slade began asking her similar questions as before, making sure she was following the health rules he had set for her. Admittedly, she had forgotten a few things (for example, biting nails she just did so automatically!), but Slade did not scold her as expected. Instead, he just told her to be more conscious of his expectations next time.

This time Slade did not dismiss her after the questions. He had her bring a short stool to sit on in front of his chair. He looked her over, peering down at her with his one eye. It was amazing how intimidating that single eye was; Terra felt so small when he stared directly at her like that.

"Dear child, in order to progress any further in your training as I have planned, I need to see where you are presently. I will then decide if you are ready to proceed," he explained. "I am confident that we will be able to, but I need to be certain."

"This will require an inspection, a physical exam, Terra," he added abruptly, before leaning forward and reaching for her. Not knowing what he had meant, Terra flinched and recoiled instinctively at the contact.

"Hey!" she exclaimed accusingly. She really hadn't expected him to touch her.

"Relax," he soothingly assured his apprentice, as he moved his hand to smooth her hair. "I need to see if your body has the proper physical build and reflexes. I will now begin."

He began to lightly drag his gloved hand up & down her back, slowly and sensually over the cloth of her shirt. Terra shivered from the sensation.

"Good," he purred. "Excellent reflexes, but you're still lacking the healthy level of fat that teenagers your age require," the man noted as he stopped to gently pinch a fleshy spot."We need to get some meat on your body," he told her before continuing the previous movement of his hand.

Terra didn't really like being treated as an object. It was especially unnerving not knowing the expression Slade was making behind his mask. Yet, she didn't say anything, even though this odd critique of her body brought back images of the array of tests and observations the scientists at home had done. She shoved those unpleasant memories to the back of her mind.

She reminded herself that it was up to Slade to decide how to train her, he was the teacher. After all, everything else she had tried in the past had failed. He was her last hope, she couldn't blow her one chance to finally control her deadly powers.

Slade stopped, then began lazily repeating the same motion on her front side, starting from her neck and ending just below her navel. Terra tensed each time his large hand brushed over her chest for just a few moments. Even with a sports bra and shirt over her small breasts, she was sensitive to his touch and painfully aware of it.

"Slade… Is this- is this really something you need to do?" she asked him nervously.

"Of course," he insisted. "We will be done shortly, Terra," he promised as he suddenly slid his hand down her body to her thigh. When she instinctively jerked, he murmured something about her reflexes again. He then caressed the front of her leg briefly before suddenly pushing her legs apart.

Terra's eyes widened as his hand dipped to the inside of her thigh and began rubbing the area through her thin shorts. He was drifting closer and closer to her "special spot", as Terra had heard it called once.

"Slade-" she started, clearly uncomfortable.

She hardly ever touched her own body like this, never mind having a strange man do it. Just what kind of inspection was this supposed to be?

"Silence," he interrupted firmly, still rhythmically petting the girl. "Your inspection is reaching its completion now," he informed her.

After a few more caresses, Slade abruptly swept his hand across her pubic area and then pulled away. Was that on purpose?

"Good girl," he told her with a quick pat of the head. He leaned back in his chair and looked at the confused girl before him.

"I will evaluate the results and report back to you tomorrow afternoon."

She had passed that inspection and continued on her training. The next inspection occurred a few weeks later, but like the first one did not require any touching. The 3 following inspections also mirrored this format and took place every other week.

Terra's next physical inspection was about three months into her training. This exam was an unexpected (and unpleasant surprise). This time the inspection was to be performed in a smaller room and Terra was instructed to sit upon a table not unlike the kind you see in a doctor's office.

"You may keep your shirt on, but this exam requires that you remove your bra," Slade told her in the same tone he often used during her training sessions. This tone meant that there were no "ifs, ands, or buts" in the situation.

Terra hesitated briefly before gingerly unhooking her bra and placing it behind her on the table. She looked at her teacher questionably.

"If you are eating properly, your breasts will have grown. I need to confirm that this is the case, Terra."

Did that mean he was going to touch her? Terra's eyes widened as he cupped her small breasts over her shirt and squeezed them gently a few times. Then all of a sudden it was like he was massaging her torso, softly at first then his fingers were suddenly roughly pressing into her.

"Ah yes, you are developing perfectly, Terra," Slade praised her in a satisfied voice.

Was this supposed to feel good? Terra didn't think it was intended for her to enjoy this, so she strained to stay still and quiet. It was hard because she was so sensitive, but nothing escaped her mouth but heavy breathing. She just hoped that Slade didn't notice how her nipples had hardened in arousal.

Slade did, however, notice. He knew that she putty in his hands, and he loved it. Yet, nothing revealed his lust for the young girl except what was hidden under his armor- a satisfied smirk beneath his mask and a rather large erection in his pants. He couldn't let her know just yet.

He could easily take her now, but reminded himself that he needed to do this slowly if all was to go according to plan.

"Child, what is this..." he said as he abruptly brought his gloved thumb and pointer finger to one of her erect nipples. "This is a deduction from your score," Slade noted, gently rolling the covered flesh between his fingers. He abruptly pinched down and Terra let out a squeak of pain. "Another deduction."

"You are dismissed," he said simply. Dazed, Terra stumbled to her room, clearly worried and uncertain. Good. Let her go off confused and unsatisfied. It was too soon to directly encourage her, she needed to be slowly edged, until she couldn't stand it any longer and begged for him. And besides, she needed to be taught that her pleasure was irrelevant and that his was all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, who would have thought I'd have a second chapter up so soon? Thanks for the views, reviews, and favorites; those really kept me motivated (knowing that there are other people that enjoy this ship and the disturbing way I portray it makes me so happy)! That, and the fact that there simply isn't enough Slerra, so I have to make do with creating my own material. Also, if I'm honest, working on this fic before bed helps me sleep.
> 
> Well, here it is- more slowly-progressing Slerra to tease you with (I'm sorry, I love a good build-up). And damn, Slade is a creeper in this chapter (so that's why he has so many cameras everywhere). Very enjoyable to write.
> 
> Stay tuned for Chapter 3; who knows, maybe they'll make real physical contact or something. I haven't started on it quite yet, so we'll just have to wait to see what Slade has in store for Terra next. Something delightfully sinister, I'm sure.
> 
> Please leave a review or some words of encouragement when you're done reading, it'll inspire me to work on the next chapter.  
> Enjoy, friends and fellow sinners!

That night, Slade turned on his hidden security cameras to watch Terra's room. He knew just how Terra would react, and so eagerly wanted to witness how her dark desires would consume her young body.

So he waited as she sat there motionless in her bed for quite some time, with looks of uncertainty remaining on her face. Slade stared at the screen intently, waiting for the inevitable next move. After a long moment, Terra finally reached under her nightshirt. She then hesitantly placed her hands on her breasts and gradually began imitating the way he had touched her earlier.

Like her mentor had, Terra started groping herself slowly and gently, and then progressed to rough squeezing. As Slade watched her squirm, it was evident that this time she wasn't holding herself back. Not wanting to miss anything, he turned the volume up to better hear the sweet, sweet music that was her heavy breathing and soft moans. Then, he reclined in his chair, loosened his pants, and went back to watching the show that she was unknowingly putting on for him.

She continued mimicking the movements, transitioning into playing with her nipples. She even went as far to pinch herself as hard as Slade had, to complete the replay of actions he had performed on her. She didn't want to admit it, but with the pain a strange jolt of pleasure followed soon after. Then she abruptly paused, a look of guilt on her face. She evidently knew that it was wrong to feel this way towards someone who was that much older than her. Yet, like most teenagers, something deemed forbidden only heightened the appeal. There was a thrill to doing something one is not supposed to do, especially something so taboo as this.

Slade felt the same rush of excitement as he leered at her image on the screen. He knew morally it wasn't proper to sexually desire a girl younger than his own daughter, but he cared little for morals. He had always got his kicks doing the wrong thing, this was nothing new. Besides, this was being used as a clever tactic to fully manipulate the girl into doing as he pleased.

The allure of forbidden fruit was very appealing, and Terra's feelings would be used to his advantage. Yet, beyond that, Slade wasn't sure what made Terra so captivating. He admittedly lusted for the young girl, in such a way that tempted him to go astray from his plan to ease her into developing a need for him. It was peculiar to him, since she was most certainly not the most attractive being. Perhaps he was drawn to the power she possessed and the idea that someone with such immense power could be so easily tamed into submission.

Terra was eventually overcome with urges, and slipped her hand down to her panties. She was embarrassed by the wetness that had soaked the cloth. What would Slade do if he knew what she was doing right now; what would his reaction be her drenched underwear? She briefly imagined him announcing a deduction for this during an inspection. Would he follow his comment with a brief physical punishment, like he had done before? The thought of Slade inflicting pain on her lower region gave Terra a funny feeling. Before she could register her thoughts completely, she slapped herself where the wetness was seeping through, and let out a cry.

Slade's eye widened at her unexpected action, and could feel himself become even harder. He chuckled as Terra froze, obviously conflicted and confused as to what she had just done. She looked slightly frightened. Slade was perversely pleased that she seemed to enjoy having pain inflicted on her. He took note of it, keeping that in mind for later.

While shocked, Terra's arousal took over, and suddenly she was petting and rubbing the area that stung through her undies. Slade swiftly undid his pants and removed his gloves as he gave in to his own pleasure. He mirrored her quickening rhythm as he moved his hand, imagining that it was his cock sliding against her in place of her fingers.

The abundant stimulation was overwhelming for such an inexperienced girl, and soon Terra was instinctively rocking her hips. Deliberate movements at first, then hurried in a lusty frenzy. Loud, indistinguishable yelps and moans escaped from her lips as her hand went faster and faster. All very wonderful noises, Slade thought. Yet, he was waiting for her to utter something in particular. It was to be a highlight of this event.

At last, she called out what Slade had been so eagerly expecting- his name. She wanted him so badly, she couldn't help herself. And he loved it.

"Slade-" she cried, a desperate plea. Good girl. A low, approving growl was emitted from the older man as he watched her pass the point of no return. How he wished that he was there to give her what she really wanted. However, patience was key in this game.

"S-laaade," she moaned, now furiously rubbing herself. Her hips were bucking wildly now, and she was nearly panting. Slade was mildly amused- was she going to reach climax merely from this? It was a decent first step, he decided He was also more than pleased; did Terra's sexual fantasy of him really hold that much power? Corrupting such an innocent girl, it was intoxicating to him. He could get addicted to this if not careful.

Finally, Terra's small body spasmed, signifying that she was on the brink of an orgasm. Slade quickened his own pace as he felt himself also grow near. Normally he could last much longer, but Terra's performance was coming to an abrupt, but anticipated end. This was it, the little slut was going to come for him. She was under his control, and he didn't even have to do a thing. Her body her mind; it all belonged to him.

"Yes- Sladesladesladeslade-" she chanted, so close. She was on the edge of that moment of pure bliss. Suddenly, she froze for a split second. Then, her entire body abruptly resumed its movements, shaking uncontrollably, as the orgasm overpowered her. "SLaAaaAaaaDE!" she wailed, much louder than she could have possibly wanted. With that, Slade growled her name and he also came, shooting out an abundance of thick creaminess. Such a shame he wasn't able to decorate her flushed face with his cum; she would have looked so pretty. Soon, he vowed.

The orgasm had been a powerful one, exhausting the poor girl. She didn't have time to process her feelings- a mix of guilt and pleasure- as tiredness quickly won, causing her to fall asleep only a few minutes later. The aftermath would have to wait until the following day.

The show having reached its completion, Slade clicked off the camera monitors and smirked satisfactory. His plan was going exceedingly well; she was in his hands now. She was his. His possession, his weapon, his toy to play with as he pleased. He was going to play with her a substantial amount, that was for certain. Use her, shape her so that she would pleasure him and take care of his needs. All while making her grow attached to him, so that he could exploit her powers. Yes, it was the perfect plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no smut just yet. I found this buried in my google drive, from over a year ago. I had no idea I had started anything. Consider this Chapter 2 1/2. A proper continuation will follow soon hopefully.

Terra had overslept. She awoke in a frenzy and hurried to get dressed. She was in the process of pulling on her boots when she noticed a note.

'Standard training cancelled. Further activities will take place in the evening. Enjoy the day off, but do not slack in your studies.'

Terra was relieved, at least now she wouldn't be scolded for being late. She unlaced her shoes and hopped back into bed. But she was on edge; free time meant she would be alone with her thoughts. And her head was not a pleasant place this morning… Not after last night.

She had been felt up, by a man. And then she had done the same actions to herself. And she had enjoyed it. These were strange feelings that she didn't want to deal with. There were anxious, racing snippets plaguing her mind. And she wanted it to stop.

She tried to reassure herself. She was a teenager, it was natural to respond like that to someone's touch.

Terra nibbled at a nail.

Hormones and all that. Even if they were older and a mentor, the body naturally reacts.

She tore a piece of the nail off with her tooth.

So it was normal (but if it was, why was her score deducted then?). She moved on to the next nail. She was able to mostly to sort out that moral dilemma in her head. Mostly. It still made her feel queasy though.

What really got to her… was why the whole incident occurred. Why did Slade do that? Logically she knew what he said made sense, that it was all to monitor her progress and adjust her training as seen fit.

It wasn't like Slade seemed to be enjoying anything either. It was all business with him. Terra felt her heart sink- all business…. Then mentally slapped herself. Stop that.

She vowed not to think about it anymore. Which of course made her think about it more.

After a few more minutes of agony, she gave a frustrated sigh and went to the pile of books that Slade had given her. A variety of subjects- meditation, martial arts, etc. This would hopefully soothe her mind.

Spoiler: it didn't. The words blurred together, and nothing made sense. Promises of the note's "later tonight" echoed in her head as her eyes skimmed the pages. Surely there wouldn't be a need for another inspection, would there? Terra's heart pounded, and she wasn't sure if it was out of fear or anticipation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bondage fun c:

He had her undress; this was another physical exam she was told. She felt exposed and mortified as she shed her t-shirt and shorts. She was tiny and vulnerable in front of him, and she hated it. Her breasts were just so  _ small  _ and she was so scrawny. She was ashamed of her body and hadn't ever fully been naked in front of a man like this.

She wanted nothing more than to run and hide, but she was paralyzed. She couldn't disappoint him. Instead she merely averted her eyes and hid behind her locks of hair. She felt his piercing gaze do a once-over. 

 

“Lie down.” She did as he instructed, at what was going to happen. This time, the room was furnished with what appeared to be more of a reclined futon-like appliance than a medical table.

“I need you to stay perfectly still. I don't want to hurt you, Terra.” Huh? He would never do anything to harm her, would he?

“I am going to have to restrain you for this portion of the exam. If you remain still during this portion, you shouldn't feel discomfort.” A restraint? Her heart skipped a beat, she wasn't sure if she quite understood what he meant.

 

Time felt like a dream sequence as her mentor produced what appeared to be some form of cord or rope. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing would escape her lips.

In an unexpected motion, the masked man grasped her wrist firmly and gently positioned her left arm above her head. After a few mere moments passed, her wrist was secured with the rope and tied to the couch. He then quickly did the same with the other arm. Terra felt sick to her stomach, along with some other emotions she was unable to place. Something between terror and excitement.

 

Upon completion, Slade gently went to push her legs quite far apart. Still in shock, Terra let them slide open to a position that stretched her slightly, but not in a painful way. Her face flushed; in this position he was able to see her most intimate parts. 

She was instantly worried about what he thought- was  _ it _ okay looking? With a rough but contained tumble of blonde hair adorning the area, and fleshy inner lips, Terra wondered if she looked dirty and unkempt. A good portion of the porn stars she had ever seen had always had that area bald and seemingly without any extra “pink”, but Terra didn't know how anyone could bring a razor or wax to that spot or how they got their lips to look as perfect as the ones on their face. 

 

Terra's rush of self-conscious thoughts ran through her head as he proceeded to secure her ankle with the rope. 

She had remembered seeing quite a few images of the complete  _ opposite _ as well- bushes of dark, full hair adorning the elongated labia of grown woman, but Terra knew her “spot” with its sparser, fairer hair and bright pink lips didn't really compare to that either.

 

Slade continued, tying the other leg as well. Terra dimly noted that ropes material was soft. Finally he was done. Slade stepped back to admire his work.

She could feel his gaze here too, zeroing in on the exposed area between her thighs. Surely he was going to tell her how horrible it was.  She didn't know where her body fell on a scale of attractiveness. She just knew she felt ugly and gross, and surely she was going to receive deductions in her score for it. 

 

“You look lovely, my dear.” The words caught Terra by surprise and she almost assumed he was lying. Little did Terra know that Slade was practically salivating under his mask. The older man ached to touch her, to plunge himself into her, but once again he executed the perfect amount of control. 

“You display the signs of a healthy young woman, Terra. I am proud of you for attending to your trainings with such devotion.

 

Terra slowly began to eat up the praise. He sounded genuinely pleased with her. As odd of a position she was in, she felt happy.

Abruptly, a gloved hand began stroking her inner thigh. The contact was like a jolt, and Terra involuntarily convulsed. This sudden, limited movement reminded her of the constraints she was in. She would be unable to stop him, even if she wanted him to. And as he continued the soft, repetitive motion that dipped close to the wetness between her legs, she wasn't sure that she wanted him to stop at all.

 

He stopped for just a moment to tug at his gloves and remove them. He wanted to pet her warm, soft skin that was flushed red for him. He began again, edging closer still. He was now rubbing the area where her thigh and pubic mound met, which caused her outer lips to part each time his fingers pushed towards the center.

She was responding strongly to the foreplay; her inner pink becoming more visible, and clear liquid slowly dripping from it. The power he dominated over her was a hell of a drug, making these simple teasings all that much more arousing to her. He was now rhythmically rubbing her outer lips, still never touching the direct slit. Her mind was fuzzy and all she could focus on were the intoxicating sensations he was causing her.

 

Soft, breathy moans now escaped her mouth. Her body twitched, but was unable to fully move under the tight binds.She was so, so easy to tease and Slade loved it.

Now was the time to amp it up a notch. Slade took his hand and used a few fingers to spread her,, so that she was now exposed. 

Terra's body tensed. 

 

“Terra,” he said firmly, pulling her slightly out of her stupor.

“Do you want to continue?” he demanded. Terra was suddenly more aware of her surroundings. “We can shift to higher intensity activities if you desire, Terra.” There was an odd tone in the man’s voice that Terra had never heard before. 

 

“You have been working so hard, my apprentice deserves a reward. And I believe your cunt is already  _ begging _ to progress, don't you agree, my dear?” He could feel her warmth pulse beneath his hand.

Terra suddenly realized how far they had gotten, and what he was talking about. She didn't know how to respond. She stared intently at him, her eyes glazed with a sultry expression.

 

“Do you want me to continue to pleasure your slutty hole, is that what you crave Terra?  _ Tell me _ .”

Terra paused, and slowly nodded.

  
Slade grinned under his mask, ready to allow his desire to take the lead.


End file.
